Rehabilitations
by realityprincess
Summary: House must face rehab for his drug abuse,where Foreman's ex is his physician. Love triangle ensured! Beta needed please email me if interested. Dark feelings rage inside one, as another fantasizes.
1. Chapter 1

BETA WANTED EMail 1

The sentencing

"This court is now in session." The Baliff announced, "all rise for the Honorable Judge Orson D. Hodges"

Dr. Gregory House shuffled slowly to his feet. The end was near, and he couldn't be more glad. This whole trial thing was beginning to bore him. All this long drawn out legal yada just because he had pain that he couldn't control, and made a few bad choices. Who knew that the ass he'd left a thermometer in would end up being a detective with the local police force? Had House have known, he still would have left the thermometer in place, but he wouldn't have popped those Vicodin in front of him. Those damn little pills, though temporarily providing relief, had caused him a world of trouble.

The night that Officer Hopkins arrested him, he knew that the man would be thorough and, because he was an ass, just like House was, it was safe to assume he would look into the prescriptions House had used to get the Vicadin that he had been carrying "in an improper container". Of course that container was his pocket, which in his opinion was not a container, but hey why get picky now? So here he was in court, facing those charges and awaiting a decision on whether or not he was going to be allowed to continue to practice medicine.

Once everyone was seated, and Judge Hodges had took a dramatically long deep breath, he began. "Dr. Gregory House, please rise."

Once again, House struggled to his feet with the help of his cane, and waited. He wasn't nervous, because House never got nervous. He was sure that his DNA had somehow been lacking that quality. Secretly he wondered if it also lacked the ability to love, because he had never conquered that either, but admittedly, he really hadn't tried. He knew Cameron wanted him once, still did, as did Cuddy, and he was sure that a lot of women would want to date him because he was a doctor., Yet, somehow he had never met a woman he was interested in for more than say, a couple rolls in the hay. Well, except for one woman. He had been engaged to her, but he locked those memories away, and threw away the keys.

"Dr. House, you know what you have been charged with, so I will cut right to the chase. The prosecutors would have me sentence you to jail time, and strip your license, but I am a man of second chances. Therefore, because I believe you truly were in pain, and desperate when you stole that prescription pad, I am willing to drop all charges."

House smiled, it looked as if he had won again, and winning was in his genes. He dared to send a satisfied smirk toward Officer Hopkins, but the smirk disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Dr. House, I will drop all charges, provided that you to commit to, and complete a court approved facilitated stay in a rehab center." Judge Hodges paused, and then added, "But this rehabilitation may not take place at the hospital where you work. This will take place in St. Josephs, and when I say facilitated , Dr. House, I mean that you must stay there the full thirty days with no special privileges and without the right to leave. Should you decide not to cooperate then you shall spend six months in jail, and be stripped of your right to practice for two years, and after those two years a hearing will be scheduled to decide whether or not you should ever be allowed to practice medicine again. Do you understand, Dr. House?"

"I understand." He stated confidently, though he was secretly angry. "and when does the rehab stay begin?" This whole rehab stank of a certain hospital administrator, whom desperate to keep the best doctor she had, pleaing for mercy and a deal. Damn her, she was one up on him, but, not for long!

"Tomorrow morning, 6:30am sharp."

After the hearing, House had Wilson drop him off at home. He wanted to bask stupidly in the glow of the television, keeping at bay the pending rehab stay that he didn't feel he needed. But, he'd play their litle game, he'd go. But they obviously had forgotten whom they were dealing with. He was going to have fun at someone's expense damn it! If only he knew then what he would come to know later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rehab **

**At approximately 5:00AM, House crossed the threshold into Cuddy's office, stomping his feet a bit. He wanted to not only vocalize his disapproval, but to physically show it. However, by now Cuddy was used to his dramatics. So she didn't bother to look up from the file she was studying. **

"**Why does this reek of your involvement?" He asked as he sat down and propped his feet up on her desk. "did you even think of the possibility that I may actually have to live there for a month? That I wouldn't be working for four weeks. How the hell am I going to bug Wilson about the cut throat bitch?"**

**Cuddy sighed and set the file aside. Then she allowed herself to look at him. "Actually, I suggested it." She admitted softly, "Greg, you need help, and I need assurance that you're not going to kill one of my patients because you were high when you treated them."**

**House mentally gave her props. She had left him in the dark on this one, and he supposed that deep down that he did need help, maybe even wanted it, but he wasn't the admittance type of man, so instead, he tried a different approach. "And my cases? How can my patients go a month without seeing me?" He cleared his voice and added, "Not that I care, but hey, maybe there's someone waiting to shoot me again! Wouldn't want to deny someone that chance, now would we"**

"**That was a weak attempt, House," she said with a roll of her eyes, " Dr. Foreman will take over for you. Look, Greg, you have no choice if you want to keep your job, so just go, annoy the other patients in treatment, and in a month this will all be forgotten."**

**House grumbled under his breath. She was right, she hated it when she was right. But he wouldn't be House if he didn't leave here with one last smart ass remark. "You're right, in a month this will all be over, and so will the sex-capades you're having with Chase." When her face revealed shock, indigenization, and amazement, House knew he had guessed right about her latest boy toy. Too bad for Cameron, though. "oh, and just as soon as I find a rehab for sluts posing as hospital administrators, I'll be sure to add your name to the list."**

**An hour later….**

**House sighed, and looked out the plate glass window of The Java Café, staring at St. Josephs with apprehension. He didn't want to be locked up in some wing of a strange hospital, with strange people that he didn't know, but, as Cuddy said, he didn't have much of a choice. How was he going to be able to stay there for a month? He would either end up going crazy from being locked away and end up in the hospitals psych unit or he would end up leaving and losing his rights to practice medicine. He was so not a people person, didn't everyone understand that? Even his own staff hated being around him for more than say, ten minutes. And he couldn't stand them even two minutes, so how the hell was he going to survive here? **

**Groaning inwardly, he paid for his coffee and hobbled across the street, to a month of lock down. The rehab center was on the 6****th**** floor and even the elevator was key tagged so if one did manage to make it out of the wing, they weren't going anywhere. He had arrived, via security guard, in the middle of a shift was about to change. **

**There was two registration windows. At one sat a woman whom house imagined that JK Rowling had met and named "the fat lady" portrait for in her famous wizarding books. At the second, the woman House never knew existed until then. House almost laughed at the irony. The woman who had finally made his heart leap into his t throat was off limits, at least for thirty days, not to mention a good 10-20 years his jr. She was petite, probably 5'4 at the most, and stunning. Her long blond hair was natural, and her eyes, were so blue they seemed to glow. She even had perfect heart shaped lips. She had ample breasts for a woman who was otherwise small. House consulted his wristwatch. He had five minutes, left. He could either approach her and begin his registration, or he could observe her a little longer. He chose the latter, and as the shifts began to change he could see that she wasn't a receptionist. She was actually either a nurse or doctor, if her scrubs were any indication. A few seconds later, a tall brunette took the blonde's place.**

"**Thanks, Dr. Brady," the leggy brunette said, "I owe you one."**

"**No problem, Sylvia." The blonde beauty answered, and House was aware of how seductive her voice was. He wondered if she had worked as a phone sex operator to help pay her tuition bills. If she hadn't, she certainly could have. Either way House was determined to solve the mystery that was Dr. Brady. And deep down, part of him hoped that she would be attracted to him, maybe even fall for him, despite the fact that she was definitely closer to twenty years younger than him. **

**Quickly tucking away his romantic interests in her, at least for now, he mulled away to learn more about her, and then break here, make her his second little Cameron. Then, if he was inclined to still be attracted to her, maybe, just maybe he would pursue here. Even if at the end of this forced vacation he found he no longer wanted to ravish Dr. Brady, he would have one use for her. He'd simply flaunt her in front of Cuddy, and Cameron.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to my life…**

**The first hour spent in rehab was spent registering, and reviewing the rules. The next hour was spent unpacking his belongings and contemplating how he had ended up here, and ultimately back to Dr. Brady. House could only assume that once he met her, she would turn out to be a bore. She already had good looks and brains, so she surely couldn't be a have a good personality. Or, he pondered, perhaps she did have a great personality, and a great husband or boyfriend. **

"**Dr. House, we need you in the common room," came a soft voice, startling him out of his thoughts. "It's time for group."**

**House looked at the mousy red head whom had spoken to him. She carried herself with an air of shyness and lack of self esteem. House wondered in what ways life had beaten her down. However, he also found he didn't much care. "I don't do groups."**

"**Participation isn't optional," she stated staring down at the floor. **

**House smirked. Groups! Oh how he hated them. Everyone in a big room whining about the cards life had dealt them, blaming their addictions and problems on someone else, and though to an outsider it may sound interesting, it really was quite a snore. His first instinct was to outright refuse to go, but then he thought once again about Dr. Brady. Maybe after the little whine fest then he could ask around about her. "Okay, but I'm just going for the sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll. Oh, did I say sex?**

**The group session lasted an hour and a half, and by the time it was over House felt like he needed a xanax just to cope. It was probably a good thing that they had him locked up in here, or he may have done just that. He quietly surveyed the common room looking for someone he could talk to about the good doctor. He had to choose just right so that the person he was talking to wouldn't want to know his motive. Should he chose the little old lady in the back that looked like someone's grandmother? The girl in the revealing clothing that looked like a hooker? The hippie? He finally settled on a young man of about twenty with various piercing and tattoos. He shuffled over to an empty seat and dropped down.**

"**How'd you like the whine fest?" the young man asked smugly. "I'm Jake, by the way."**

" **I'm…Greg." He said hesitantly. House rarely used his first name, and yet he didn't want to divulge that he was a doctor, because this was the kind of young man who would love to tell everyone he knew about the doctor who was addicted to drugs. "how long you been here?"**

"**A Couple days, " Jake admitted, "a least this time around."**

"**So, how many times you been here before? You must like it OK here, to keep coming back."**

**Jake shrugged. "Been in and out about five times, and nah its not so bad here. The food's decent and the company's not bad, really. The worst is the damn gripe fest like we just had, but…eh…its made up for by the third shift hottie."**

"**Third shift hottie?"  
**

"**Yeah, this doctor chic. She's smoking'." Jake said, "sweet blonde, with an ass like an onion."**

"**It'll make you cry," House chimed in. "So, what's she like? A secret sex crazed nympho preying on her patients, while streaming the action straight to the net? "**

**Jake laughed. "What do you think? Nice, professional, and an ice princess. This chic is cold man. No feelings that I can detect. Or at least not In the romance department. Believe me, I've tried. She's…well, she seems to just keep it on the level of strict professionalism."**

**House smiled. This Dr. Brady was sounding better and better. Well, mostly better and better. His memory flickered back to just a couple days before when he had questioned Wilson about why he was dating the cut-throat witch. He had been at the restaurant where the pair was having lunch when he realized that Wilson was dating the female version of him. House didn't think that he could really handle that. He needed someone to compliment him, or at least someone completely unlike Amber, aka cut throat. Cutting off his thoughts, House stood up and decided to take a tour of the facility. He could see that in addition to the common room which featured a big screen flat panel TV, DVD player and stereo, the facility had a state of the art gym, an art room, and an indoor tennis court. He wandered along until he came to a door with a small rectangle glass window. There was a lot of the residents inside, but he couldn't see much, and there was no sign announcing what the room was, so House opened the door. As soon as he did, he choked on Cigarette smoke. Apparently, this was the smoking room, which he found to be odd. This was a hospital after all. He turned and backed out of the door. He may drink, and been accused of being a drug addict, but he had never smoked anything other than the rare cigar. But, it made sense he supposed, replace one addiction with another or smoke to calm to the cravings for something worse.**

**Having nothing else to do, House decided to retire to his room until dinner. After having an ok dinner, he went to the gym, more out of boredom than actual desire to workout. He was still there at 11:30 when a male nurse entered.**

"**Dr. House, It's time for your one on one counseling. Normally, we would have taken care of this earlier, but there was ten others to process."**

"**First of all," House growled, "don't ever refer to me as Doctor in this facility, and secondly unless this doctor is handing out goodie bags and prostitutes, I'm not interested."**

**The nurse's face flickered with various emotions before becoming expressionless again. House was amused to watch as the nurse quickly flicker from annoyance to anger to disbelief back to calm. "Whatever you say, Mr. House," he said with sarcasm, "However, Dr. Brady is expecting you. I suggest you go see her unless you plan on failing this course, and then what a pity! A doctor down and out, oh no make that former doctor!"**

**House felt his anger surge and briefly considered punching the nurse in his smug little face, but instead he simply said, "right, Dr. Brady awaits. I wouldn't interrupt us for, oh say an hour, I think we'll be having an orgy party with the fat lady from first shift."**

**The nurse chose not to respond and simply lead him to Dr. Brady's office. He announced House and slipped away, quietly shutting the door behind him.**

**Doctor Brady barely looked up as she asked him to have a seat. She appeared quite interested in the file she was reading, which House decided had to be his. She read for a few more minutes before setting the file aside. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you to our center, though I know you didn't willingly chose to be here."**

"**No more than a wino chooses to be homeless," House quipped, disturbed his voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm as it usually did. He blamed her smoky voice for that.**

"**well, be that as it may, lets get to business." she stated, "I'm Samantha Brady, your doctor, therefore if there should be any issues, or whatever, you'll come to me. I typically do a one on one session with my patients the first day, then every couple days after that, just to see how you are progressing." She paused, noticing House was staring at her breast. "Enjoying the view?"**

**House smirked. "nice lady lumps doc." he stared a few more minutes, then met her gaze. " ok, continue."**

**Samantha rolled her eyes. "Look, House, If you're trying to break me it won't work. I am not like Cameron."**

**House blinked in shock. "C…Cameron? I don't follow." Who the hell was this lady? How did she know anything about Cameron? In HIS hospital it was common knowledge of course , but it wouldn't be in a neighboring hospital.**

"**What I mean," she explained, "is while I admire you, I'm not a love sick puppy. I intend to do my job to the fullest extent. I won't bow down to you, or be awed by your presence. Now, with that being said, what do you think of our little facility?"**

**House processed her words. She had said she wasn't in love with him, but she didn't say that she didn't find him attractive. It was more in what she didn't say that he focused on. In fact he could almost believe that she was attracted to him. He decided to use that to his advantage, and see what played out. If nothing did, well nothing lost…"Well, it sure as hell ain't celebrity rehab with Dr. Drew. I mean c'mon, where's the girls running around in wet t-shirts and food fights?"**

**To his surprise, Dr. Brady laughed. He liked her laugh, it was merry, and not unlike the sound of tiny bells tinkling together. "well, we do have family and friends days here, but what makes good tv doesn't necessarily happen in real life, so you should get that wet t-shirt image out of your head."**

"**How about I imagine you in one instead?" He said playfully. "Then I can send you pictures of me to your cell phone, and you can get outraged?"**

**Samantha laughed again in spite of herself. She was going to have her hands full with this one, no doubt. If she responded to his little dig, he would keep it up and then she'd get nothing done. And, the truth was it was a little scary that she found herself attracted to him, and actually liking his personality, when so many others openly loathed him. "Ok, so I assume you don't want everyone in here knowing you're a doctor, so is it okay to call you Greg?"**

"**You can call me Jorge if you wear a wet t-shirt."**

"**Greg it is." she answered, "so, now that we've addressed that, is there anything you'd like to know?"**

**House watched as a slow blush rose from her neck to her face. He was a bit surprised to see that she actually was attracted to him, but it wouldn't be fun NOT to play it up. "Well, yeah, your number, and when I get to see you in that t-shirt." His eyes twinkled with mischief. Oh yes, this was going to be fun, he decided, and at the end of the month he definitely would still be interested in her. He could picture the looks of Cuddy, and Cameron now. He loved it.**

**Samantha sighed inwardly. He'd noticed, of course, the stupid blush she had felt rising. She was determined, however, to maintain a level of professionalism with him. She was very surprised that she was attracted to him. He was the polar opposite of the men she normally dated. "No serious questions then?"**

"**Well, actually yes, how did you know about Cameron?"**

"**I…I dated one of your colleagues for a while." She admitted.**

"**Was it Chase?"**

"**No, and it wasn't Wilson, and definitely not Cuddy. If that's all, I'll see you again in two days. If you need me before then, for VALID reasons, my staff can contact me. "**

**House stood, and made his way to the door, trying to process everything that had just happened. "Dr. Brady?"**

"**You can call me Sam, everyone else does." She murmured, once again reading his file.**

"**okay, fine, Sam. If you wear white, I'll get you wet!" And with that, he stepped out of her office, **

**to let her process THAT thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter fou**

**Maybes**

**After House left her, Samantha briefly considered passing him off to another doctor, but she was afraid that if she did, everyone would know that somehow, in a matter of ten minutes, She had developed a crush on the elusive Dr. House. This was bad in so many ways. One was it was definitely not professional, Two, he was at least twenty years older than her and sarcastic, and Three, it was very hard to tell when House was being serious. She knew he hadn't been in a real relationship in years, and that all he had was Wilson, whose relationships he often sabotaged In order to ensure that he didn't lose his best friend. In the end she decided that she didn't have much of a choice, she'd have to keep treating House, and ignoring her feelings. Maybe if she ignored them, they'd go away. Or maybe if she would have just agreed to marry Foreman, this wouldn't be an issue.**

**With a sigh, Samantha returned House's file to the proper place and prepared to make her rounds to see the other patients. She liked to check in at least once a night to make sure no one had any pressing issues that couldn't wait until the next group or one on one session. **

**Thankfully, the rounds took her mind off House and Foreman, and it was nice to know that no one had any mini crisis' while she was away. In fact, she was glad to see that everyone seemed to be coping quite well. When she came to House's room she hesitated. She had just seen him an hour before, and really had no reason to see him yet again. Just as she put her hand on the knob, her cell phone rang.**

"**Dr. Brady," **

"**Hey Sam, it's me." **

**Samantha let go of the knob as if it was on fire. "Hey Foreman, what's up?" she asked, thinking it was funny to refer to her ex by his last name. But then, during the relationship she had called him Foreman as well. **

"**Just wanted to say Hi. Heard you had House in your facility."**

"**Yeah, he's mine," she said, "I..I mean my patient!"**

"**Right, so…are you okay? You seem nervous." **

"**No, not nervous, just tired."? she lied. She couldn't believe she had defended something that only she saw as something less than innocent. "So how've you been?"**

"**I'm good." Foreman stated. Then added, "actually, I'm miserable. Sam, I miss you. I know we can get through this. So you don't want to get married, I can deal, but I don't want to lose you."**

**Samantha sighed. "Look, I miss you too, but I need more time." That much was true. She and Foreman had been dating a year when he proposed, and although that was a respectable amount of time, she just wasn't ready, and it put her in flight mode. She wondered at times if she was afraid of her true feelings for Foreman, or if she knew deep down she could never love him enough to be married to him. Until she got that all straight, she didn't want to put herself in the position of dating him again. At least not yet. She did care for him, and she missed his touch, his kiss more than she wanted to admit. But, still something held her back.**

"**Damn it Sami, I have given you three months, how much longer do you want me to wait?" Foreman yelled frustrated, then immediately apologized. "Look, I'm sorry, but this is killing me."**

**Samantha started to answer him, but stopped short when she looked up and saw House staring at her. "I got to go, I've …a patient waiting." Not waiting for his response she ended the call, and stood silently before House, waiting for him to speak first. She felt guilty for even briefly considering that she may be attracted to House when a great guy like Foreman was being more than patient with her. And then to see House's blue eyes poring into her, she could almost believe that he knew just who she had been talking too.**

"**So, I see you decided not to wait until you wore white," House quipped, wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively.**

**Samantha took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself. "Keep fantasizing, House. I just came to make sure you were settling in okay."**

**  
House grinned. "well…I'm kind of lonely, wanna jump in my bed and try to catch some porn?"**

**Samantha rolled her eyes and turned away. "Good night Greg."**

**House waited until she was almost out of earshot before adding, "Goodnight, oh and tell Foreman if he screws up, he's fired."**

**Samantha somehow managed to keep her composer as she made it back to her office. Damn him, he was good. She never should have told him she had dated someone from his hospital. She should have know he would figure it out sooner or later. But did he have to do it so soon? And, why did he have to keep teasing her when she was so confused about Foreman. **

**This definitely wasn't going to be easy, and now she knew that it was just going to get worse. But, what could she do? For the next couple hours she kept herself busy catching up on paperwork, and reviewing charts. She'd soon have to call Foreman back and apologize, but she wasn't quite ready to do that. What she was ready to do, she decided, was to tighten her resolve, ignore any attraction to House, and be professional. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next few days passed with Samantha fairing quiet well with maintaining a level of professionalism. House seemed to be terrorizing everyone on her staff and enjoying it, and still throwing little remarks her way but she coped quite well. She had even found the courage to call Foreman and apologized. **

**Samantha made her rounds, knowing after lunch she would have to come face to face with House alone in her office for his one on one and hoped that she could continue to ignore his sexual jargon and jabs about her relationship with Foreman. She had just finished a pre-discharge order when her cell phone rang.**

**"****Dr. Brady,****"**

**"****Hello, beautiful,****"**** Foreman murmured, ****"****how****'****s my girl?****"**

**Samantha felt a flicker of annoyance race through her at being referred to as his girl, but she pushed it down. ****"****I****'****m good. And you?****"**

**"****Good,****"**** he answered, getting right to the point, ****"****Look, I was hoping we could have lunch together today. I could pick you up, take you to that little caf****é**** you love****…"**

**"****Sure, sounds great,****"**** Samantha answered, forcing herself to sound more cheerful than she felt. ****"****I can be free in half an hour.****"**

**The truth was she hadn****'****t been feeling well. She knew that she hadn****'****t really been taking proper care of herself lately, working too many doubles on not enough sleep and rarely eating, so of course she wasn****'****t going to feel well. She actually felt really weak, but pressed on because in some weird way her work was all she really had.**

**"****Good, I love you baby.****"**

**Samantha hung up without responding. She wasn****'****t going to lie to him. Foreman deserved better than that. In fact, he probably deserved a lot better than her. With a sigh, she finished the discharge papers for the patient and basically killed time until her secretary announced Foreman was on his way in. Samantha stood and prepared herself to see him for the first time in three months.**

**When he walked through the door, Samantha couldn****'****t deny that the sexual attraction was strong as ever. In fact, just seeing him again seemed to awaken all her sexual feelings. She allowed him to kiss her, and maybe she even kissed him back a bit.**

**"****You look great,****"**** He murmured, kissing her hair. ****"****ready to go?****"**

**Samantha nodded, breathing in his cologne. He smelt good as always, smelling of Safari and Ivory, and interesting and pleasurable mix. But those feelings could be dangerous. She wasn****'****t prepared to throw herself full fledged back into a relationship with him until she could figure out what had went wrong for her the first time. It was deeper than just not being ready for marriage. But she had yet to figure out what it was.**

**The pair made small talk as they drove to the restaurant and Foreman could feel Samantha was guarded. All he had done was asked her to marry him, not insisted that she have his child. He couldn****'****t understand how that had completely wrecked their relationship. Even as he took her arm and lead her to their favorite table he could feel her resisting him. Once they were seated, he decided to confront her about it.**

**"****Sam, what****'****s going on,****"**** he asked, taking her hand in his. ****"****You****'****re purposely distancing yourself from me. What have I done so wrong?****"**

**Samantha sighed. It was moments like this, that she felt like she was being a total idiot by not jumping right back into his arms. Foreman was a giant teddy bear, gentle, and loving. ****"****I just don****'****t want to hurt you Eric.****"**** She admitted, ****"****I don****'****t want to just jump back into dating you and pretend nothing happened. I need to figure out just what went wrong.****"**

**Foreman sighed. She did have a point, and he suspected that part of the breakdown in the relationship was due to the stress he was under when he was having so many problems with House. Cuddy had even told him that he was becoming House, so maybe that was also the reason why the relationship had come to a screeching halt. **

**From that point on he focused their conversation on other things. By the end of the lunch date, Samantha seemed more relaxed and like old self, and for the first time in a long time, Foreman felt hope.**

**Even the ride back was less strained, and she even allowed him to kiss her, really kiss her, and promised to see him again later that night.**

**Samantha even felt a bit of renewed hope. Maybe she and Foreman would be okay after all. She allowed the possibility of actually marrying him, and bearing his children, and even being happy with him, until death do them part. However, those thoughts were soon forgotten when she opened the door and saw House sitting behind her desk, shuffling through her doors,**

**"****You****'****re late,****"**** He said, propping his feet up on her desk.**

**Samantha bit back a smile as she set her purse down on a filing cabinet. ****"****last time I checked, I was the attending doctor, and you were my patient.****"**** However once the words were out of her mouth she felt as if all the blood drained from her face, and the next thing she knew, everything was black.**

**When she opened her eyes again, House was cradling her in his arms, staring at her. ****"****And the last time I checked, the attending doctor didn****'****t chose to have a seizure to avoid me.****"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Diagnosis**

**"What…what happened?" Samantha asked, attempting to sit up, but finding she was still dizzy.**

**"What, you don't want to diagnose yourself?" House asked, "after all YOU are the attending physician."**

**Samantha bit her lip trying to remember what had happened, and was surprised that she had only certain memories. She remembered lunch with Eric, and walking back to her office, but other than that, she was drawing a blank. The diagnosis had to be simple or House would have asked for assistance, right?**

**"I'm…I'm not sure, I can't remember."**

**House tsked, and helped her in a chair facing her desk. Then he erased her whiteboard. Samantha would have protested, but she knew it was pointless so she said nothing, and watched as House scribbled away, writing down symptoms.**

**"well, go ahead doctor, diagnose yourself."**

**Samantha stared at the board for a few seconds, studying what he had wrote:**

**Symptoms**

**Fatigue**

**Convulsions**

**Different sized pupils**

**Dizziness**

**Fainting**

**Pale completion**

**Memory Loss **

**Samantha knew that those symptoms could be related to many different things, but luckily it wasn't that serious. It could have become serious, If House wasn't there. She could have eventually slipped into a coma, but thankfully she hadn't. The thing is, she wondered how House had figured it out so quickly. She hadn't mentioned her symptoms to him, though he would have mostly likely noticed the pale completion and fainting.**

**"I'm hypoglycemic." **

**"Right!" House declared, as if he was talking to a child. Then pointing his cane at her, he stated, "You are obviously aware of your condition, and yet you chose not to take care of yourself. It's almost like you wanted me to rescue you."**

**"That's absurd!" Samantha cried. "That would be absolutely stupid."**

**House smirked. Score one for him. "Right, well, seeing as how you're MY doctor now, I want to make sure that you are mildly capable of being called a doctor. I mean, after all, your taste in men sucks. I mean, Foreman, c'mon, that's questionable enough! I have to be sure I can trust you at least know your way around a needle."**

**Samantha started to protest, but House held up his hand. "Ahhh ahhh ahh…quiz time. What is the treatment for hypoglycemia?"**

**Sam considered her options. If she played along, House won, and he got to pick her brain. If she refused to answer, he was just going to annoy the hell out of her until he got what he want. The question was, which one was worse. She supposed that picking her brain wouldn't be so bad, because she really had nothing to hide now that House knew she had dated Foreman. Besides, Samantha had no doubt that she was good at what she did. She graduated in the top ten percentile of her class, and had confidence in herself. And, it would be nice to show him that women were more than just sex toys, or out to hurt him.**

**"Fine, fine, I'll play your little game, just to make you happy," Samantha said with a sigh. "The treatment depends on how low the blood sugar is. If its dropped and you're feeling weak, then juice or a snack is recommended. If the patient faints then you would most likely treat with a glucose injection. Otherwise, the patient could slip into a potential fatal coma."**

**House stared at her, his face a blank, and it was impossible to read his thoughts or gauge his reaction. "I'm impressed," He admitted, finally. "But you do have an unfair advantage, what with being someone whom was born with the diease. But, I'm still impressed."**

**"Nice to know you approve." She quipped, standing up. "Now, move your arse from behind my desk."**

**"Ooh are you gonna spank me mommy?"**

**"Greg, just sit down and shut up."**

**"Damn, you're no fun are you? First you have a seizure and its not even caused by something way cool, and now you refuse to spank me!" House retorted, but he sat down anyway. **

**The next half hour went by quickly, with House making his usual wise cracks while Samantha struggled to maintain a level of professionalism, which definitely wasn't easy. But in the end, she felt she had made some head way into learning about House's character and what had led to the scornful man he had become. In fact, it could probably be summed up in one word: STACY, Samantha would be lying to herself if, deep down, she wasn't worried that if she kept rejecting Foreman, that he'd turn out just as bitter as House. But that was something that she really couldn't focus on at the moment. **

**When the session had ended, House strode toward the door, lazily. He stepped out in the hall and Samantha was actually naïve enough to think that he wasn't going to try to get a parting shot in. But of course, she was wrong.**

**"Oh and by the way, doctor, I'd keep my sugar up if I were you," He warned, "Because the next time you faint in front of me, well, there's a possibility that you'll wake up to my hands all over your perky breasts. But I'm sure you'd enjoy that!"**

**Samantha stared at him with her mouth hung open, totally speechless for once.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rehabilitations

Chapter 7

The watcher

The next morning…

He awoke, and rolled over, thinking last night had been a dream. Then he saw her blonde hair poking out from underneath the covers. With a happy sigh he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her. When she slept, she almost looked like a child again, innocent and sweet.

But a quick glance of her clothes thrown haphazardly around the room suggested that she was anything but innocent. Actually, she had probably been anything BUT innocent last night. He smiled, thinking about the night that they had shared. That's the way it always should be, and he intended to make sure that it remained that way. He didn't care what the price, he was GOING to make her HIS forever.

Sometimes thoughts like that scared him, made him wonder if he was going to be a statistic. He didn't want to be the crazy fool in love that would do anything to keep the woman he loved at his side. He didn't want to have turn into the kind of man that made a woman so scared of him that she wouldn't dream of leaving. But, he didn't want to lose her either. His thoughts disturbed him, and he went back to watching her.

She seemed content in her sleep, as if whatever she was dreaming of kept the dream monsters at bay. A crooked grin spread across her face, and he wondered if him she dreamed of. He had no reason to think she would dream of someone else. But, something in the back of his mind warned him to be on guard.

He couldn't lose her again, He wouldn't. If she did indeed dream of another lover, he'd make sure that dreaming about him would be all she could do. If he eliminated the threat in one way or another, he'd have her all to himself.

Again he felt a pang of guilt about his thoughts. He wasn't the type of man who had ever been capable of such thoughts. But love is a funny and troubling thing. He shook the disturbing thoughts from his head and got out of bed.

Maybe a shower would clear his head. Either way, he had to get ready for work. He had to be there in roughly an hour and a half, and since he had only one bathroom, he'd have to share. After all, Samantha had to be at work in close to the same amount of time.

He kissed her forehead, and crossed the room to the bathroom, hoping he could wash the bad thoughts right out of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha wasn't sure how she got here, or what events had lead to this, but she was happy. She smiled as her lover kissed her lips, gently. That was definitely not what she would have expected from him, given his character.

She relished the feel of his hands on her body, and decided it didn't matter how she had gotten to his house, his bed. All that mattered was that she focused on him, and what was about to happen between them.

She felt his kiss on her forehead, and then suddenly things changed. Her lover was going out of focus, and a darkness seemed to be swirling in like a menacing fog. Samantha couldn't understand what was happening.

The darkness filled the room along with a somber air. She was scared, and pulled her knees up to her chest. The room seemed to be closing in on her. This wasn't real, couldn't be real! Out of the darkness, two eyes like fire shined, getting closer and closer…

With a unvoiced scream, Samantha awoke, and slowly opened her eyes. She was almost afraid to open her eye, afraid that the darkness would still be there and the darkman with the burning eyes would be there to drag her off to the bayou. However, she realized that was childish. Boogie men didn't exist.

Replaying in her mind the sensual, sexual, and gratifying part of her dream, she finally opened her eyes. She half expected to find bright blue eyes peering back at her, and a scruffy beard hovering inches above her face.

Instead, she found herself staring into deep brown eyes. Her heart beat faster. What the hell was going on? Alarmed, Samantha set up in bed, and took in her surroundings. She recognized the room and her heart beat returned to normal.

"Good morning, angel." He said, tousling her hair. "Time to get up and join the league of the gainfully employed in another work day."

"Good morning," Sam murmured, clutching the sheet to her body. For the second time she wondered what the hell was going on. How had she gotten here? Why couldn't she remember anything? This time her memory loss couldn't be explained by low blood sugar, so what had caused it.

"Hurry, Sam." He urged, "I lost track of time. You have barely an hour to get dressed and be at the hospital."

Samantha sighed and dropped the sheet and made her way from the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her. She turned to face his gaze, and saw many emotions in his soulful eyes. Before she quite knew what she was doing, she had crossed the room and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, dropping a kiss on her heart shaped lips.

"I'm fine, Eric. Don't worry about me."

But was she really fine? Why couldn't she remember things?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Slight Scrubs cross over! Be kind, please review !

Chapter 9

And so it goes…

The entire time that Samantha was taking a shower, she tried to remember what had happened to her the night before. She was beginning to get worried because she was experiencing memory loss on a regular basis. She had at first chalked it up to hyperglycemia, but now she wasn't so sure.

What Samantha could remember was going home, taking a shower, having dinner, and then getting a call from Elliot. Elliot Reed had been Samantha's best friend since med school. They had even shared a room together. At that time most everyone called her Sam, and Elliot of course was born with a guys name, so they used to joke that was why they were so close. She even remembered Elliot had told her that she and her fiancé Keith had broken up. But beyond that point, she was drawing a blank.

By the time she had made it to Eric's car, she still had no clue, so she decided that she would have to ask him what had happened. The thing was, she had to do it in a manner that was inconspicuous , or he'd drag her to his hospital and insist on doing a bunch of tests on her, and Sam really couldn't handle that right now. Luckily, she wouldn't have to bring the subject up, as Foreman spoke first.

"So what do you think about Elliot and Keith's breakup? I really thought that she was going to marry him."

"So did I," Samantha admitted, "But with Elliot's track record…" Sam had thought that maybe Elliot had gotten over her commitment issues. She had sabotaged every relationship that she'd been in that had become even remotely serious. So when she had dated Keith for two years, it was easy to believe that her best friend was ready to settle down, and start a family. But instead, Elliot had decided at the last minute to kiss JD. She didn't even end up kissing him, but it was enough to ruin the relationship.

"Why would she want to kiss JD?" Eric asked, "I mean, I know they have history, but they'd been over forever."

John Dorian, or JD to his friends, had a brief fling with Elliot while they were interns, but it was obvious that they were better off just being friends. In fact, they had both moved on, with JD having a kid with Kim, and Elliot's engagement to Keith. She couldn't answer that question, so she just shrugged.

"So, how you feeling' this morning?" Foreman asked with a smile. "I'm surprised you can even walk, not to mention that you haven't gotten sick at all. I've never seen you drink like that before."

So that could explain some of her memory loss. She had been drinking. Samantha didn't drink much because she tended to get wild when she did. She was told she was an amusing drunk, laughing, singing, dancing and just generally being loud. She really hoped that she hadn't made a fool of herself. After all, she had a reputation to protect.

"Was I really that bad?" She asked lightly, hoping he wouldn't actually realize that she'd no memories of even going to a bar, let alone drinking.

:Not too bad, You and Elliot kind of ignored JD and I for a while, dancing and acting silly, but, we got you all lined out."

JD had been there? Was he dating Elliot again? How had Foreman "lined her out" and how did it lead to her waking up naked in his bed?

Once Foreman dropped her off at work, Samantha had made up her mind. She had to take care of some things. With resolve, she headed straight for House's room, not even stopping to unlock her office. She found him on his bed, ankles crossed, tossing a ball and catching it.

"We need to talk!" She insisted, and House sat up.

"That we do. I expected you sooner."


End file.
